Csendes Vihar
by Okami636
Summary: Pein és OC /Figyelem! A történet fordítás, a szerző beleegyezésével kerül fel. Eredeti cím: Silent Storm. Eredeti szerző: OkamiKunoichi21. Minden jog az övé és Kishimoto Masashié./ Ismertető a profilomon :D
1. Chapter 1

**Csendes Vihar**

Egy erdőben, közel egy kicsiny faluhoz a Tea Országában, valami zöld villant a fák között. A zöld villanás faágról faágra ugrált. A lemenő Nap haldokló fénye titokzatos ragyogással vonta be alakját, amitől az úgy festett, mint egy valódi villám.

A fénylő alak hirtelen megállt az erdő szélén. A ragyogás mind jobban elhalt, végül pedig felfedte egy fiatal nő alakját. A nő jáde szemekkel tekintett át a levelek fátyolán, és megpillantotta a falu fényeit a távolban. Háta mögé tekintett, ahogyan aznap már sokadszorra, majd elővett egy éjkék köpenyt, és deaktiválta vérörökségét. Szemei akvakéken ragyogtak tovább. A zöld csakra, ami eddig testét ölelte körbe, eloszlott, így az alak eltűnt a fiatal éjszaka árnyai közt.

A nő mélyen szemébe húzta csuklyáját, hogy elfedhesse kilétét, majd csakráját lábainál összpontosítva kilőtt a falu felé. Alig húsz perc múlva el is érte a kitűzött helyet. Kicsi falu volt, megfelelő hely az elveszett nindzsáknak. Minden különlegesség nélkül, inkább csak megállóhelyként szolgált az elszánt utazóknak vagy shinobiknak, akik menedéket kerestek. Egy ilyen hideg éjszakán a bárok valószínűleg dugig vannak, és a szobákat is bizonyára kiadták már.

Ilyesféle gondolatok jártak a csuklyás nő fejében, miközben összébbhúzta köpenyét, és megindult a fogadó felé. Teljes mértékben figyelmen kívül hagyta a részeg kiáltásokat és a verekedést alig öt méterre tőle. Végül elérte a fogadót, és besétált. Mindjárt észrevett egy kis háromfős csoportot. A kanapéknál ültek, iszogattak. Felismerte őket, nindzsák Konohából.

_Hmm... Hogy kerülnek Levél-shinobik erre a helyre? Bizonyára csak átutazók._ Nem törődött csuklyája levételével, egy asztalhoz sétált, ahol egy koszos, alacsony ember bújt egy magazint. A nő elfintorodott a férfi bűzétől, miközben várta, hogy az végre észrevegye.

– Sajnálom de nincs több szobánk ma estére. Próbáld a fogadót a város másik felében – szólt a férfi anélkül, hogy felnézett volna.

– Csak a saját érdekedben, öreg, nagyon remélem, hogy találsz egyet – mondta a nő követelőző, mégis szinte lírikus hangon.

A férfi azon nyomban átesett a székén a meglepetéstől, közben pedig eredményesen szétlocsolta a kávéját. A nő a szemeit forgatta.

– Oh... Te vagy az – szólt a férfi bocsánatkérő hangon miközben felült. – T-természetesen a _te_ szobád mindig szabad! – Eszeveszetten turkált a fiókjában, míg meg nem találta a kulcsot. Éppen át akarta adni a nőnek, amikor észrevette, hogy nem a megfelelőt tartja a kezében. _A francba!_ Gyorsan visszarántotta a kezét – kulcsostul –, és megeresztett egy ideges nevetést, ami inkább hasonlított köhögésre.

– Uhh... A szobámban felejtettem... Mindjárt visszajövök! – és elviharzott.

A nő visszatartott egy frusztrált sóhajt, közben halántékát masszírozta. Az egyetlen vágya egy szoba volt, hogy végre pihenhessen. A küldetése hosszú volt és kimerítő... de legalább jól fizetett.

Unottan járatta körbe tekintetét a szobában, némi változás után kutatva.

Ugyanazok a ronda, hideg, rózsaszín falak... ugyanazok a bőr kanapék... ugyanaz a dohányzóasztal... sóhaj. Semmi új... micsoda meglepetés. Megint a szemeit forgatta, de aztán felfigyelt a mély beszélgetésbe merülő Levél-nindzsákra.

_Hmm... Szóval, mi az aktuális pletyka?_ Csakráját a füléhez irányította, hogy hallgatózhasson.

– A Hokage szerint Uchiha Sasuke nincs többé Orochimaru mellett. Gondolod, visszatér a faluba? – kérdezte egy fiatal férfi. Tüskés, fekete hajának végei kéken fénylettek.

– Nem hinném. A Hokage nem engedné, hiszen még mindig egy áruló. Haver, ha meglátom, én magam ölöm meg! – Ugyanolyan fiatal férfi volt, kendőszerű homlokvédője elfedte kopasz fejét.

– Ismernetek kellene az egész történetet, mielőtt még hirtelen elköteleznétek magatokat az Uchiha kölyökkel való harc mellett – szólt közbe egy idősebb, csuklyás férfi. Mogorvább és durvább volt a másik kettőnél. Lerántott egy pohárkával, és csak azután folytatta. – Uchiha Sasuke megölte a Kígyó-Sannint. Még egy Hebi nevű csapatot is összeszedett magának, hogy elkapja Uchiha Itachit. Szóval, semmi kétség, a kölyök erős... Ha véletlenül beléjük botlunk, elkerüljük őket, és üzenünk az ANBU-nak. Tehát, ez azt jelenti, hogy nem harcolunk – közölte, ahogy a másik két nindzsára mutatott.

– Parancsoljon... kis... asszony – lihegte a fogadós, amint visszatért a kulccsal.

A nő a fogadósra fordította figyelmét, elvette a kulcsot, és egy marék pénzt tett az asztalra. Megindult a szobák felé, figyelmen kívül hagyva az alacsony férfi jó éjt kívánságát.

_Szóval... Orochimaru halott... Ezt azt jelenti, hogy végre átkutathatom a Hangbázist._

A lány az elmúlt hat évben a klánja vérörökségének titkait tartalmazó tekercsek után kutatott. Mivel Rai – így hívták –, volt a Chigiri klán egyedüli élő leszármazottja, nem volt kitől megtanulnia képességeinek használatát. Annyit azonban tudott, hogy a három tekercs vérvonalának minden titkát tartalmazza. A gondok ott kezdődtek, hogy ezek közül kettőnek a holléte teljesen ismeretlen, és az a maradék egy is valahol a legtitkosabb dokumentumok közt van elrejtve. Igen, ez aztán nagy segítség.

Rai sejtette, hogy az az egy tekercs valamelyik rejtett faluban van, vagy a Kage privát tekercsei közt, vagy az ANBU főhadiszálláson. Persze Rai nem sétálhatott csak úgy be, hogy elkérje... Végül is, elveszett nindzsa volt. Azonban itt léptek színre tolvaj képességei. Legalább tanult valami hasznosat az apjától, mielőtt megölték.

Amikor a szobájához ért, megtorpant, és résnyire nyitotta az ajtót. Csapdák után kutatott, de mivel egyet sem talált elégedetten sétált be a szobába. Az ajtó lágy kattanással bezárult mögötte. Rai felkapcsolta a világítást, és elindult, hogy leellenőrizze a szobát. Csapdát állított az ablakhoz és az ajtóhoz, és elrejtett néhány kunait a fürdőszobában, valamint az ágy támlájánál.

Besétált a fürdőszobába, és levette köpenyét. A mosdókagylóra fektette, aztán belenézett a tükörbe. Kék szemei fakók és élettelenek voltak, alattuk sötét karikák éktelenkedtek, jelezvén az alváshiányt. Ajkai kicserepesedtek a széltől, amúgy is sápadt arca pedig teljesen vértelennek látszott a hidegtől. De legalább a haja egészséges volt. Platinafehér és ébenfekete tincsekben hullott alá, egészen a háta közepéig. (A különleges hajszín jellemző vonása volt az Arashingan használóknak, ugyanúgy, mint a sápadt bőr és a pupilla nélküli szemek a Byakugan, vagy a fekete haj és fekete szemek a Sharingan használóknak.)

Rai tekintete a sebhelyére vándorolt. Szemöldökráncolva tanulmányozta a tükörben. Mutatóujját lassan végighúzta a jobb szemétől az orrnyergén át, egészen állkapcsa bal feléig. Nem tudta gyűlölni a sebhelyet. Bizonyította elszántságát, jelképezte a dolgokat, amiken át kellett mennie, mire eljutott idáig ebben a játékban.

Mert ez az egész az... Egy játék. Játék az elszántságról, játék a túlélésről...

Tekintetét most nyakára irányította. Nyakában ott lógott homlokvédője, igazolva, hogy Kumogakuréből származik. A felhőt egy hosszú, vékony karcolás szelte át, megbélyegezve a nőt, mint elveszett nindzsát. Ugyanakkor szadadságot, és tolvajéletet adott neki. Azonban hiába volt ő az egyik – ha nem a legjobb – tolvaj az elveszett nindzsák világában, gyűlölte a lopást...de valahogy boldogulnia kellett.

Fanyarul mosolygott tükörképére. Ha meg kellett ölnie valakit, azt sokkal jobban viselte. Egy shinobi számára ez mindennapos volt. De azt ki nem állhatta, ha meg kellett lopnia valakit, aki keményen dolgozott a pénzéért. Így csak végszükség esetén folyamodott ehhez a megoldáshoz, és akkor is csak azt vette el, amire igazán szüksége volt.

Rai elfordította a csapot kesztyűs kezével. Az halk nyikorgással elfordult, a nő pedig vizet csapkodott az arcába. Megrázta a fejét, és kisétált a fürdőből, hogy lefeküdjön. Táskájából kihalászta a tekercset, ami olyan bajossá tette a küldetését. Csak egy egyszerű, rézvörös tekercs volt. Szórakozottan forgatta ujjai közt, miközben tekintete a plafonon vándorolt.

Saját tekercse járt a fejében. Nem emlékezett a családjára, csak pár ködös emlékfoszlány maradt meg benne. Alig volt tízéves, amikor klánját lemészárolták, és alig tudott élve elmenekülni. Genin szintű képességekkel küzdött az életbenmaradásért, és ez idő alatt végül megtanulta, hogyan használja vérörökségének első és második fokozatát.

Tapasztalatai szerint, az első fokozaton sokkal gyorsabban tudott futni az átlagosnál. Ez adta neki a zöld ragyogást és a villámszerű kinézetet, amiről a nevét is kapta: a Jáde Villám. A második fokozaton mozdulatai mind felgyorsultak, és csakrája teljesen feltöltődött. Viszont hiába sikerült neki elérnie a második szintet, még mindig nem tudta, mire képes még. Emiatt volt szüksége a tekercsekre, ezáltal erőre tehet szert, ami megkönnyítené a küldetéseit, és hosszútávon az életét is. Végül is egy R-osztályú elveszett nindzsa számára az élet néha kemény lehet.

A tekercset már mindenhol kereste. Mindenhol, kivéve Konohát, Otót és Amét. De most, hogy Orochimaru halott, végre elmehet oda, mielőtt még az új Kage elolvasná. Természetesen fogalma sem volt arról, hol a pokolban lehet a Hangrejtek, de ezért voltak forrásai. Ezzel a kőkemény elhatározással megfordult, és hamarosan elnyomta az álom.

* * *

A következő reggelen Rai a falu széle felé indult, egy kicsi bár irányába. Gyors léptekkel haladt, hogy mielőbb maga mögött hagyja a fogadót. Remélte, ha elég messzire jut, nem kell majd porrá égetnie. Egyre jobban irritálta a kotnyeles fogadós, aki tájékoztatott (és lefizetett) pár ANBU vadászt – akik mellesleg alig egy napi járásra voltak a falutól –, hogy a Jáde Villám az ő fogadójában szállt meg.

_A gyáva!_ Gondolta mérgesen. _Na mindegy... Nem mintha el tudnának kapni..._

Rai belépett a bárba. Rögtön kiszúrt egy ismerős alakot az egyik távolabbi bokszban, és elindult felé. Egy fiatal férfi ült ott, hosszú, tüskés, barna hajjal, teát iszogatva. Talán huszanhat éves lehetett, kék ruhákban, és egy ezüstszínű selyemövvel, ami kardját tartotta. Borostyánsárga szemekkel tanulmányozta a nőt maga előtt.

Platina tincsei szabadon hullottak alá, akvaszín szemei fényesek voltak, és az a tűz égett bennük, amit a férfi annyira csodált. Gyönyörű nő volt a maga módján. Tartása büszke volt, és egyedisége arisztokratikus vonásokkal látta el egész lényét. Kevés nála csinosabb nőt látott, ha látott egyáltalán. A sebhelye, véleménye szerint, csak rátett a szépségére, és kiegészítette azt.

– Gyönyörű napunk van. Mégis hiányolom a csillagokat – szólt a férfi, miközben ajkaihoz emelte a csészét.

– Ah. A csillagok fényesen ragyognak majd, hogy elismerd a szépségüket – válaszolt Rai.

– Talán igen, de mi lesz akkor a Holddal? – Letette csészéjét, hogy újratölthesse jázmin teával.

– Ne aggódj a Hold miatt. Amilyen gyönyörű, olyannyira szerény, nem fog féltékenységet mutatni. – Rai leült a férfival szemben, és töltött magának a teából.

– Örülök, hogy látlak, Rai.

– Szintúgy, Shintaro. – Felvette a csészét az asztalról, mélyen beszívta a jázmin illatát. Figyelmét újra Shintaróra fordította, majd folytatta. – Igazán találhatnál már valami rövidebb kódot, hogy tudd, én vagyok-e.

Shintaro kuncogott.

– De Rai-chan, hiszen ez költészet! – A férfi mosolya eltűnt, helyette lebiggyesztette ajkait. – Rád emlékeztet.

Rai vigyorgott a férfi flörtölős kedvén.

– Oh, igazán? És én lennék a csillag, kinek hiányolásába már belefáradtál, vagy pedig a Hold, kinek csak a második hely jutott?

Shintaro szégyenlősen vakargatta a tarkóját.

– Ugyan már, Rai-chan. Ez nem volt igazságos.

– Csak azért mondod, mert gyáva vagy ahhoz, hogy megválaszold.

A férfi leejtette kezeit, és a szemöldökét ráncolta.

– Ez nem volt szép. Nem lenne szabad sértegetned a te Taro-kunodat--ÁU! – Shintaro a homlokát masszírozta, ahol Rai megpöckölte.

– Pff, ne legyél már ilyen nyafogós. Nem volt olyan erős, Taro-kun – ugratta Rai.

– Ne gúnyolódj... Nem lett volna muszáj csakrát használnod. Tudod, hogy mit csinál az emberekkel. – Szájához emelte a csészét, és kiitta a teát.

– Igen, igen, tudom. Nem tehetek róla, ha a csakrám villám alapú.

– Gondolom, igazad van. Na és, milyen volt a küldetésed? – Shintaro az asztalra köyökölt, fejét egyik kezén nyugtatva.

Rai elővette a tekercset, és az asztal közepére fektette.

– Kibírhatatlanul rossz, de megcsináltam.

Shintaro átnézte a tekercset, majd elégedetten bólintott, és selyemövébe rejtette.

– Sokat fognak fizetni ezért az egyért. De közel sem annyit, mint a következőért, amit neked tartogatok. – Az övtáskájába nyúlt, és előhúzott egy újabb tekercset. – A kliensek szerint, néhány Szikla-nindzsa kirabolt egy nemesi klánt. Megfizethetetlen értékű fegyverek kerültek így a birtokukba. R-osztályú küldetés, a specialitásod. Semmi mást nem mondtak ezen kívül, azt sem, hogy melyik klánról van szó. Csak az alapvető dolgokat tudom.

– Várnunk kell ezzel a küldetéssel. Előtte még van egy személyes elintéznivalóm. – Rai a szeme sarkából kémlelte az embereket, illetéktelen fülek után kutatva.

Shintaro arckifejezése komollyá vált. Hátradőlt székében, egyik kezét átvetette a támláján, másikat az asztalon nyugtatta.

– Mi lehet fontosabb egy ilyen küldetésnél? Ez nem jellemző rád, Rai-chan.

Borostyánsárga találkozott akvakékkel, ahogy egymást nézték pár percig.

– Tudnom kell, hol van Orochimaru fő búvóhelye.

Shintaro egy hosszú pillanatig Rai arcát fürkészte.

– Minek? Tudod, hogy halott, igaz?

– Hai, nemrég hallottam. – Rai újra körülnézett. – Tudod, hogy mit keresek. Három falu kivételével mindegyikben néztem. Orochimaru halott, ez a legjobb alkalom arra, hogy megszerezzem, mielőtt az új Kage elolvasná... ha még nem tette meg.

A férfi sóhajtott, és előredőlt.

– Nem hinném, hogy jó ötlet lenne elengedni téged ilyen információkkal. Ahogy ismerlek, a legnagyobb baj közepén fogod végezni, én pedig alkalmazott nélkül maradok. – Az üres csészébe bámult, mielőtt újra a nőre nézett. – Mit akarsz tudni?

Rai villantott egy hatalmas vigyort.

– Köszönöm, Taro-kun. Tudtam, hogy segíteni fogsz.

– Igen, igen. De meg kell ígérned, hogy nem leszel meggondolatlan, és vissza fogsz jönni.

– Miért ne jönnék vissza? Eddig is minden probléma nélkül ment.

– Azért, mert egy – feltartotta egy ujját –, Orochimaru számtalan kísérletet végzett, és nincsenek semmilyen adatok az alanyokról. Kettő – feltartotta a második ujját –, az összes Hang-nindzsa őrült és veszélyes, és három – feltartotta a harmadikat is –, a kedvenc helye a föld alatt fekszik, és rosszabb bármelyik labirintusnál. Az esélye annak, hogy sértetlenül visszatérsz annyira csekély, hogy még egy csésze teát sem tennék fel rá.

Rai Shintaro szemeit fürkészte. Tudta, minden, amit a férfi mond, igaz. De meg kellett tennie.

– Ne aggódj, Taro-kun – mosolygott. – Az életemre esküszöm, hogy visszajövök. Kami, hiszen elvesznél nélkülem.

– A helyzet nem alkalmas arra, hogy viccelődj. – A férfi a halántékát masszírozta, hogy megállítsa a közeledő fejfájást. – Azt akarom, hogy egy üveg jázmin teára esküdj.

Rai gondolatban a szemeit forgatta.

– Jól van. Esküszöm egy üveg jázmin teára, hogy visszatérek.

Shintaro mosolygott.

– Így már mindjárt más.

Egy pincérnő lépett az asztalukhoz, és kicserélte az üres teásüveget.

– Nos, amit tudni akarsz... – kezdte a férfi, miután a pincérnő eltűnt. Elővett egy tekercset, kigöngyölítette, így láthatóvá vált. Számtalan pecsétet tartalmazott, az összes rejtett falu szimbólumával.

Shintaro gondolataiba merülve tanulmányozta a pecséteket, közben állát dörzsölgette. Amikor megtalálta a Hang szimbólumát, a hüvelykujjába harapott, és a pecsétre helyezte. A füstfelhő után egy újabb tekercs bukkant elő, még több ismeretlen pecséttel.

Rai bambán nézte Shintarot, amikor az ismét nekilátott a helyes pecsét keresésének. Végül, egy újabb füstfelhő után, megjelent egy harmadik tekercs. Az előzőektől eltérően ezen nem voltak pecsétek, csak egy sima térképet ábrázolt. Rengeteg alagút és földalatti járat hálózta be, itt-ott kék nyomok jelezték a vizsgálati és az orvosi szobákat.

Rai kezébe vette a térképet, és nekiállt a bázis tanulmányozásának.

– Hogy a fenébe vagy mindig ilyen tájékozott?

– Az első tekercs tartalmazza az összes rejtett falu pecsétjét. Minden pecsét alatt információk vannak a faluról, valamint búvóhelyek, térképek, alaprajzok, gyengepontok, és így tovább. – Kikapta Rai kezéből a térképet, aki ezért csúnyán rábámult. – És most figyelj – folytatta Shintaro, figyelmen kívül hagyva a nőt. – Az északkeleti bejáraton kell bejutnod, így kerülsz legközelebb a célodhoz. Menj át ezen a három csarnokon – egy senbon tűvel mutogatott a térképen –, és a harmadik végén, jobbról a kilencedik ajtó vezet a tekercsszobába. – Felnézett a térképből. – Ne felejtsd el, ha követnek, ne csinálj magadnak ajtót valamelyik falba. Csak azt éred el vele, hogy az egész bázis beomlik, vagy valami kísérleti szobában fogsz kikötni.

– Nem kell egy medikus nindzsa tanácsa, akinek az „üzlet-apró-trükkje" azt jelenti, hogy olyan értékes információkat lopkod össze, amivel simán el lehetne pusztítani egy rejtett falut.

– Ez úgy hangzott, mintha rosszfiú lennék. Tudod, hogy te vagy az, akitől a legtöbb információt kapom.

Rai a fejét rázta, miközben mosolygott.

– Szóval, milyen messze van innen?

Shintaro szünetet tartott, amikor a csésze az ajkaihoz ért. Egy percig gondolkodott – Rai szinte látta, hogyan forognak a kerekek a fejében.

– Hm... Egy tapasztalt shinobinak azt mondanám, egy hét körüli utazás. Neked viszont azt mondom, hogy az Arashingan villámlépteivel nem lehet több három vagy négy napnál. Plusz-mínusz néhány nap, ha esetleg bajba keverednél.

Rai finoman kuncogott.

– Mi olyan érdekes? – kérdezte Shintaro oldalra döntött fejjel.

– Elfelejtettem mondani. Mióta utoljára találkoztunk, megtanultam, hogyan aktiválhatom az Arashingan második fokozatát. A normális villámlépteim tízszeresen felgyorsultak. Nehéz irányítani, de kezdek belejönni.

Shintaro átnyúlt az asztal felett, és megpaskolta Rai fejét.

– Ez a jó kislány.

A nő sötéten bámult rá, és félrelökte a kezét.

– Csináld ezt mégegyszer, és ez a jó kislány levágja a kezedet.

Rai csalódottságára a férfi mosolya csak szélesedett a megjegyzésre.

– Ah... az egyik pillanatban még annyira aranyos a vagy, a következőben pedig már halálos. Nem csoda, hogy az én alkalmazottam vagy. Jól tanítottalak.

Rai felkelt az asztaltól, s felkapta a tekercset és a köpenyét.

– Jobb lesz, ha elindulok. Viszlát.

– Emlékezz, mit ígértél! – kiáltott utána Shintaro.

A nő kezével intett a válla felett, jelezvén, hogy hallotta a férfi szavait.

Shintaro nézte, ahogy Rai elsétált, végül pedig kilépett a bárból. Mosolya leolvadt arcáról, ahogy visszapillantot a teára. Remélte, hogy a gyanúi Orochimaruval szemben alaptalanok. Ha nem így lenne, nem tudná, mit csináljon.

_Várjunk. Rai az, akiről beszélek. Természetes, hogy rendben lesz. Végül is, én képeztem őt..._

Mosolygott magában. Mégis miért aggódik? Semmi rossz nem fog--

**Krikk**

A mosoly eltűnt, és a borostyánsárga szemek összeszűkültek. Shintaro a hang forrását kutatta, és tekintete megakadt teáscsészéjén. Az oldala berepedt...

Rossz ómen.

Gyorsan megitta a teát, felállt, és szemöldökráncolva elhagyta a helyet.

_Orochimaru... jobban tennéd, ha halott maradnál._


	2. Chapter 2

**Csendes Vihar**

**A/N: Karasu és Yuumei Rai idézett társai. Karasu egy holló, aki úgy is beszél, mint egy holló. A többi idézett lénytől eltérően nem tud beszélni. Yuumei, a szibériai tigris, tud beszélni, és telepatikus kapcsolat áll fenn közte és Karasu között. Ritkán használják, mert Yuumei képes megérteni a hollót, és általában fordítja annak mondanivalóját Rainak.**

Az út a Tea Országából a Tűz Országán át két és fél napot vett igénybe. Rai nem igazán tudott aludni az elmúlt két napban. Ágról ágra ugrált, hogy minél előbb elérje célját. Az alváshiány alig hatott rá. Amikor csakrakészlete a minimálisra csökkent, átváltott az Arashingan első fokozatára, így képes volt rekordidő alatt megtenni az utat. Mégis, az utazás megviselte a testét, és már alig várta az estét, amikor végre pihenhet.

Rai végül megtorpant egy magas faágon, hogy szemügyre vegye a bázist – vagyis a helyet, ahol annak kellett volna lennie. A koordináták, amiket eddig követett, egy sziklákkal és kövekkel teleszórt erdei tisztásra vezették. Átkukucskált néhány falevél közt, hogy jobban lássa a bázis egy szikla mögé elrejtett bejáratát, majd a fák közé pillantott. Most tudatosult benne, hogy a Hang Országába való útja során egyetlen nindzsával sem futott össze. Sőt, még most sem érezte más csakráját a közelben.

_Elhagyatott bázis lenne? _Azonnal elvetette a gondolatot. Akár halott volt Orochimaru, akár nem, ez a bázis fontos volt a Hang-nindzsák számára.

Rai mindenesetre óvatos volt. _Lehet, hogy genjutsu..._ Kezeivel megformálta a megfelelő jelet, és ajkait egy halk „kai" hagyta el. Hirtelen köd ereszkedett alá a semmiből a tisztásra, blokkolva ezzel Rai látását. Pár másodperccel később eloszlott, felfedve egy bejáratot a nő alatt. A hamis bejárat egy csapda volt, csakraszálakkal rögzített fegyverek várták a pillanatot, hogy megölhessék áldozatukat.

Szóval mégis voltak itt mások is. Rai megfordult az ágon, majd hüvelykujjába harapott. Vérével pecsétet rajzolt a kézfejére. Egy halk puffal a nő idézett lényei jelentek meg a fa ágán.

Rai érdeklődve vette szemügyre a szibériai tigrist. Hiába volt akkora, mint egy százhatvan centiméter marmagasságú ló, olyan hangtalanul és légiesen mozgott, mintha ott sem lenne. Hatalmas mancsai akkorál voltak, mint Rai feje, karmai akár a senbon tűk. Olyan erőt testesített meg, amit nem lehetett figyelmen kívül hagyni. Sárgászöld szemekkel nézte Rait maga előtt. A bal szeme feletti élénkvörös tetoválás egy felkelő napot ábrázolt. Egy fekete holló ült a vállán, vörösbe hajló szárnyakkal. Raira pillantott, és üdvözlésként halkan károgott.

– Én is örülök, hogy látlak, Karasu. – A tigrishez fordult, aki halkan legyintett a farkával. – Sajnálom, hogy zavarlak titeket, srácok, de szükségem van a segítségetekre. – Rai visszafordult, ellenőrizte, észrevette-e valaki, hogy deaktiválta a genjutsut.

Yuumei a fák közé nézett.

– Miféle küldetés ez, kölyök? – Körbepillantott. Arcán hirtelen vicsorgás jelent meg. – Már látom, a Hang Országában vagyunk – szólalt meg mély morgással.

– Hai, ott vagyunk. A küldetésünk, hogy megszerezzük a tekercsemet – Válaszolt halkan a nő, anélkül, hogy rájuk nézett volna.

Karasu vijjogott valamit a tigrisnek.

– Azt kérdi, megtaláltad-e már végre – fordította.

Rai összerezzent, és kissé elfordította a fejét.

– Hát... Nem vagyok biztos benne, de gondoltam, mivel Orochimarut megölték, ez lenne a legjobb alkalom, hogy leellenőrizzem a Hangot.

Yuumei mélyet sóhajtott, és megrázta a fejét. Hirtelen fülét kezdte hegyezni, és Rai hátára nézett.

– Kölyök, azt mondtad az előbb, hogy Orochimarut _megölték?_... Honnan tudod?

– Hallottam a híreket és pletykákat, több forrásból is. Azt beszélték, Uchiha Sasuke ölte meg, a saját tanítványa – mondta Rai egy saját fejcsóválással.

A fekete csíkos bestia a vállán ülő Karasura nézett.

– Nem a múltkor idézték meg Mandát?

Karasu igent károgott, mielőtt hozzátette:

– Az Uchiha is megidézhette, ha Orochimaru tanítványa volt.

A tigris biccentett ezt a lehetőséget hallva.

– Lehetséges, de én kétlem.

A nőhöz fordult, aki még mindig a bejáratot fürkészte. Rai ellenőrizte a fegyvereit, és az ujjait ropogtatta. Fejét hátrafordítva kezdett el magyarázni.

– Yuumei, szeretném, ha a bázis délkeleti végéhez mennél – mutatott az ellenkező irányba –, és zavart keltenél, hogy elég időm legyen eljutni az alagutakhoz. Tizenöt-húsz perc kell maximum. Utána keress egy közelebbi kijáratot ezen az oldalon. Az lenne a legjobb, ha olyan gyorsan ki tudnánk jutni onnan, amilyen gyorsan csak lehetséges, amint megtaláltam a tekercsemet. Magammal viszem Karasut, így ha megtaláltad a kijáratot, elmondhatod neki a pontos helyét.

Mindkét állat bólintott, és Karasu átrepült Rai vállára, miközben Yuumei leugrott az ágról,majd eltűnt a bokrok között. Rai Karasura pillantott, és megkérdezte:

– Készen állsz?

A holló károgott, és Rai érezte, ahogy karmaival a köpenyébe kapaszkodik. A nő leugrott a bejárathoz, és megindult lefelé a sötétségbe vesző lépcsőkön. A kőlépcsők csúszósak voltak a földalatti nyirkosságtól és nedvességtől. Miután kiért az első alagútból, szeme lassan hozzászokott a csarnok homályos világításához. Elővette a térképet. Gyorsan átfutotta, mielőtt lopakodva megindult a kitűzött hely felé. Minden megtett lépés után apró – szinte észrevehetetlen – csakrahullámokat bocsátott ki, hogy tudja, egyedül van-e a földalatti járatban. A küldetés eddig sikeres volt.

Azonban a kibocsátott csakra egy rezgése hirtelen visszatért Raihoz , amiből a nő azonnal tudta, társasága lesz. Eszeveszetetten kutatott egy ajtó vagy egy újabb alagút után, de mindehol csak a falat látta. Fene. Karasut gyorsan a köpenyébe rejtette, majd csakrát gyűjtött a lábaihoz, hogy felugorhasson a mennyezetre. Tudta, a nindzsa azonnal észrevenné, ezért gyorsan formált néhány kézjelet, és létrehozott egy genjutsut, hogy elrejtse magát.

Szandálok kopogása visszhangzott a csarnokban, ahogy egy öt shinobiból és egy kunoichiből álló csoport a bázis délkeleti végébe sietett, bizonyára a most éppen kicsit sem könyörületes szibériaihoz. Rai várt még pár percet, hogy a terep biztosan tiszta legyen, majd a földre ugrott. Karasu kiröppent a köpenyéből, és mindketten befordultak az utolsó sarkon, hogy a keresett harmadik csarnokban találják magukat. Az előző kettőtől eltérően, ez a csarnok tele volt ajtókkal, miknek sora beleveszett a távoli homályba. Minimum tizenöt ajtó nyílt ebből a teremből.

Rai arcát kopogtatta, akva szemeit az ajtókon járatva.

– A hatodik vagy a hetedik ajtót mondta Taro-kun... vagy a tizenegyest?

Karasu csak bambán nézett a nő figyelmetlenségére. Elveszett kunoichi létére igazán hanyag volt. Viszont azt még neki is be kellett vallania, hogy a nőnek külön képessége volt arra, hogy bármit sikerre vigyen. Bízz benne – a legtöbbször ott volt vele, amikor a „küldetések-rosszul-sültek-el".

Rai visszapillantott a térképre, majd átnézte az ajtók címkéit. 1-es, 2-es, 3-as, 4-es szoba üres... 5-ös szoba...Kage iroda... 6-os szoba laboratórium. 7-es, 8-as... ismeretlen... 9-es tekercsszoba-Bingó!

– Menjünk, Karasu. Fogy az időnk.

Megindult át a csarnokon, közben számolta az ajtókat. A gond csak az volt, hogy a hetediknél elvesztette a fonalat, és Karasu sem figyelt. Rai a homlokára csapott.

– Akkor kipróbáljuk a következő ajtót.

Odasétált a nyolcadik ajtóhoz. Már épp ki akarta nyitni, de egy idegen csakra szikrája megállította. Akvaszín szemek fürkészték a néptelen csarnokot, és az ujjak szorítása erősödött a kunain.

_Honnan jött ez a csakra?_ Tekintete újra az ajtóra tévedt. Talán ebből a szobából? Elhátrált az ajtótól, és megállt a folyosó közepén.

Egyedül...

Csendben... csend, ami szinte üvöltötte, hogy fusson.

Valaki volt itt rajta kívül. El kellett tűnnie innen. De nem mehetett el. Annyira közel volt. Szemei összeszűkültek, és döntött. Jöjjön, aminek jönnie kell, de ő meg fogja szerezni a tekercsét. Elhaladt a szoba mellett, és benyitott a következőbe. A tekercsszoba.

Szíve kihagyott egy dobbanást, ahogy besietett a dohos könyvtárba. Kcsi volt ahhoz képest, hogy egy Hangbázis titkos iratait őrizte, de Rai nem panaszkodott. Kezdett kifutni az időből. Jelenlegi problémája az volt, hogy hol kezdje a keresést. Rengeteg polc volt a szobában, és hiába volt kicsi szoba, a magassága ellensúlyozta azt. A kevés fény, ami volt a teremben, az is elszórtan világott, árnyékot vetve a falakra és a padlóra. Az egyik fal mentén egy hosszú asztal roskadozott a könyvek és a tekercsek alatt. Egy magányos faszék állt félrelökve az asztaltól. Rai úgy döntött, ott kezdi a keresést, míg Karasu felröppent, hogy átnézze a polcok tetejét.

Tíz perccel később egy frusztrált Rai járkált fel-alá az asztal mellett. Karasu lágyan leszállt egy kígyószobor fejére, amit eddig teljesen eltakartak a tekercsek. Mindent átkutattak, de semmit sem találtak. Nincs tekercs. Nincs nyom, hogy merre lehet. Semmi. Csak mégegy zsákutca. Rai sóhajtott egyet, ahogyan aznap délután már sokadszorra, és folytatta a járkálást fogcsikorgatva, és ökölbe szorított kézzel. Megpróbált visszaszámolni tíztől, de agyának ebben a frusztrált állapotában ez csak még dühösebbé tette.

– A fenéket! – suttogta rekedten, ahogy egy könyvet vágott a falhoz, Karasu feje fölé.

A madár szárnyaival csapkodott, hogy visszanyerje egyensúlyát, és elhajolt a szárnyaló irodalom elől. A mozdulat közben azonban lábával véletlenül benyomott egy rejtett gombot a szobron, amitől az vibrálni kezdett. Karasu ijedtében felröppent, és Rai biztonságot jelentő vállára telepedett.

Két szempár figyelte a kígyót, amikor annak szája kinyílt, és három tekercs hullott ki belőle. Rai idegesen az asztalhoz sietett, és visszafojtott lélegzettel vette kezébe a tekercseket; Kaguya klán, Uchiha klán, és egy, amit nem ismert fel. Hatalmas sóhajjal engedte le őket. Ez a keresés szinte teljesen felégette az összes reményét. Csak annyit szeretett volna, hogy megtudjon valami keveset az életéről, a klánjáról. Igen, hatalmat is akart, de csak azért, hogy életben tudjon maradni. Minden ilyen kutatás során veszített valamit abból a reményből, ami még maradt neki. Elengedte a tekercseket, és megindult kifelé, amikor valami szöget ütött a fejében. Mégegyszer visszanézett a válla felett, és észrevette, hogy az Uchiha tekercs kétszer olyan vastag, mint a másik kettő. Felemelte a tekercset, és kitekerte. Arréb kellett kapnia a lábát, mert egy második tekercs hullot ki az Uchiha klánéból. Lehajolt, hogy felvegye, de félúton megállt. Szemei tágra nyíltak, ahogy észrevette a Chigiri klán bíbor pecsétjét.

Reszketve rejtette a tekercset a köpenyébe, majd kisétált a folyosóra. Nem érzékelte senki jelenlétét, de ez még nem jelentett semmit. Fokozott éberséggel követte Karasu szárnyainak egyenletes csapkodását, izgalmában szíve hevesen vert mellkasában. Szandálának lágy kopogása visszaverődött a falakról. Hirtelen a kopogás elhallgatott, ahogy Rai megdermedt.

Most, hogy jobban belegondolt, miért pont a Hangrejtekben volt a tekercs, és nem valamelyik másik faluban? Orochimaru mániájának tudta be, hogy a Kígyó-Sannin minden vérörökségről tudni akart. De nem is ez zavarta őt a legjobban. Amiért megtorpant – teljesen ledermedve – a Hangbázis közepén, ellenséges területen, egyedül egy folyosón, teljes, mégis fülsértő csendben, az azért volt, mert...

_Miért rejtették a Chigiri tekercset az Uchiha tekercsbe?_

Mindenesetre, ez nem a megfelelő alkalom ennek latolgatására. El kellett tűnnie, mielőtt még a valami, ami követte – bármi legyen is az –,úgy döntene, üdvözli őt személyesen is.

Eközben a csarnok másik oldalán lévő szobában egy férfi sziluettje sejlett fel az árnyak közt. Már egy ideje figyelte a lányt, akit azonnal Chigiriként ismert fel a különleges hajáról. Úgy döntött, követi, és közben felméri a képességeit. Sokan terjesztették azt a hírt, hogy a Chigiri klán utolsó élő leszármazottja keres valamit, ami hozzájuk tartozik. Sejtette, hogy a tekercs az, de soha nem gondolta volna, hogy a lány tényleg megtalálja. Huszonkét év körülinek nézett ki, és a gyertyafényben számtalan piercing fénylett ezüstösen a füleiben. Éjkék köpenyt viselt, ami lágyan hullámzott a bokája körül, ahogy sietősen követte a – bizonyára idézett –madarat. A nő hirtelen megtorpant, a férfi pedig ismerős csakrát érzékelt alig nyolc lépésnyire tőle.

Figyelte, amint a nő elrejti a madarat, mielőtt ajkait elhagyta volna egy halk „henge" . A férfi arcára meglepetés ült ki, nem értette, hogy a nő miért pont egy genin kisfiú alakját vette fel. A „kisfiú" fekete nadrágot viselt, és egy szürke, a Hang szimbólumával ellátott felsőt. Karja körül volt a szintén álcázott homlokvédője. Kócos szőke haja a szemébe lógott. Pont akkor változott át, amikor egy shinobi csoport fordult be a sarkon. A „kisfiú" egy lágy puffanással a földre esett.

– Mi a fene, te kis átkozott patkány?! – kiáltotta egy női hang. Rai felnézett a szőke tincsek közül, és szembe találta magát egy vöröshajú kunoichivel. Egy kendő volt a fejére kötve, és csípőre tett kézzel méregette a „kisfiút" a földön. Mögötte az az öt shinobi állt, akiket alig tizenöt perccel ezelőtt látott. – Mégis mit művelsz a bázisnak ezen a részén?

– É-én cs-csa-

– T-te cs-csak, bökd már ki kölyök! – gúnyolódott. – Nincs nekem időm a hülyeségeidre!

– Tayuya – figyelmeztette az egyik férfi.

– Mi van?! Te csak ne mondd meg nekem, hogy mit csináljak! – Várakozva fordult vissza a gyerekhez.

– Én cs-csak elvesztem... – Rai látványosan nyelt egyet, hogy megmutassa, ő igazán megijedt. – Azt gondoltam, h-hogy a k-keleti részen vagyok... – Hogy még hitelesebb legyen, elkezdte felsője szélét gyűrögetni. Hálás volt, hogy egy tizenhárom éves kisfiúnak álcázta magát. Legalább nem gyanakszanak a nőies hangra, amit elfelejtett megváltoztatni. Köszönet Kaminak a pubertás korért!

– Hm, igazán, hát sok sikert a visszaút megtalálásához, te kis patkány – Tayuya és a másik öt elhaladtak a gyerek mellett. Amint eltűntek szem elől, Karasu villámgyorsan berepült a folyosóra, ahonnan előzőleg Tayuya jött. Csakrát gyűjtve a lábaihoz, Rai követte Karasut, amíg el nem érkeztek egy kijárathoz, ahol Yuumei várakozott.

Arany szemek figyelték az árnyakból, ahogyan a szibériai tigris felhúzta a lányt a köpenyénél fogva. A férfi megnyalta ajkait, és vigyorgott.

– Milyen okos kislány.

Végül is kijutott a Hangbázisról, miközben kijátszotta az alkalmazottait. _Hasznosnak ígérkezik._ Hirtelen egy arany és egy sárgászöld tekintet feszült egymásnak, a hatalmas bestia fenyegetően morgott a kígyóra.

És a következő pillanatban már ott sem voltak.

– Kukuku – nevetett. – Most az egyszer elengedlek. De hamarosan találkozunk, gyermekem.

Rai addig haladt, amíg néhány mérfölddel messzebbre nem jutott a bázistól. Akkor úgy döntött, pihenőt tart. Felugrott egy fára, majd kiitta a maradék vizet a kulacsából. Lábai sajogni kezdtek a napokig tartó utazástól. Alatta Yuumei és Karasu pihent. Miután biztos volt benne, hogy hallótávolságon kívül vannak, a tigris a hollóhoz fordult.

– Várnunk kellett volna még ezzel a küldetéssel.

– Miért mondod ezt? Megszereztük a tekercset, és nem keveredtünk semmilyen bajba – válaszolt Karasu.

– Ki kellett volna kérdeznünk Mandát Orochimaruról, mielőtt bement a bázisra. Most attól félek, hogy túlságosan is felkeltette az érdeklődését. – Yuumei sóhajtott, de mély hangja miatt inkább hangzott morgásnak. – Ez az egész dolog lehetetlen lett volna, ha Orochimaru nem dönt úgy, hogy megengedi. Aggódom, hogy mit tervelt ki a kölyök számára.

– Tudod – kezdte Karasu –, én magam sem ismertem fel, sőt, szinte fel sem tűnt, hogy ott van, annyira gyenge volt a csakrája... Lehet, hogy azért, mert súlyosan megsérült a tanítványával való harc során?

– Nem hinném. Miért nem cáfolja a haláláról szóló pletykákat? Miért bújkál, és hagyja, hogy a tanítvány, akit kiképzett, ilyen könnyen elhagyja? – Megcsóválta a fejét és lehunyta szemeit, mielőtt felnézett volna a pihenő nőre. – Azt hiszem, történik valami a díszletek mögött, és talán a kölyöknek is köze van hozzá.

– Hé, srácok – szólt Rai, ahogy leugrott az ágról. – Köszönöm a segítségeteket, most már visszatérhettek. A többit már elintézem. – Rai felnyúlt, és megvakargatta Yuumei bársonyos szőrét a füle tövében, aki erre hangosan dorombolt.

– Vigyázz magadra, kölyök – figyelmeztette, mielőtt eltűnt a hollóval együtt.

Rai mosolygott, és a hajába túrt. A helyzet számtalan megválaszolatlan kérdést vetett fel. Egész idő alatt követték őt, amíg a bázison volt. Úgy gondolta, ha figyelmen kívül hagyja, és hanyagul viselkedik, meglepheti a követőt, ha az rátámadna. De úgy tűnt, csak figyelte őt. Futva indult a Tűzország felé, miközben a délutánján járt az esze. A Nap már lemenőben volt, élénk színekkel borítva az eget maga körül. Ha szerencséje van, még van egy vagy két órája, mielőtt teljesen besötétedik. Pont elég idő, hogy elérje a határt, ha aktiválja a vérörökségét.

Szemei zöldre váltottak, és csakra áramlott a lábaiba, ő pedig egy gyors sprinttel kilőtt a Tűz Országa felé. Egy órával később Rai megállt a folyónál, ami a Végzet Völgyéhez vezetett. Csak két mérföldre volt a céljától, de végzetes hiba lett volna, ha még tovább hajszolja magát. A Nap végül teljesen lenyugodott, és Rai apró tüzet gyújtott.

Rai kényelmesen érezte magát a meleg tavaszi éjjelen, miközben a lágy szellő arcát simogatta – akár egy szerető érintése. Lefeküdt a köpenyére, fegyvertartóját pedig maga mellé fektette. Egy Hyorogan pirulát dobott a szájába, majd felült, és kigöngyölte az újonnan szerzett tekercsét. Ahogy átfutotta, rájött,hogy a közölt információkat már mind tudja.

A klán képességének titka a szél, hó, eső és köd alapú technikákban rejlett. Ő volt az első a generációjában, aki képes volt villámot is és szelet is használni. Nem is igazán figyelt a tekercs tartalmára, amíg el nem ért a részhez, amit keresett. Az Arashingan fokozatai.

* * *

Vajon lehetséges lenne? Tényleg lehetséges lenne egy normális beszélgetést folytatni Uchiha Sasukéval? Semmiféleképp, ugye? Semmi más nem jön ki a száján, csak parancsok, és az a hírhedt „hn". De mégis, bármi megtörténhet... legalább is erre emlékezett Suigetsu az Óz, a nagy varázslóból. Természetesen itt azért nem úgy mentek a dolgok, mint a filmben. A „háromszor-összeütöd-a-bokádat-és-hazajutsz" trükk valahogy nem akart működni. Elhiheted neki – megpróbálta. Még csakrát is adott hozzá, de csak annyit ért el vele, hogy pocsolyává változott a második koppintásnál. Talán ha mégegyszer megpróbálná...

Suigetsu felkelt a tábortűz mellől.

– Megyek, és hozok pár halat, hogy együnk. Jössz, Sasuke? – Kérlek, mondd, hogy igen vagy nem... Gyerünk már, nem olyen nehéz. Mondd, hogy igen vagy--

– Hn.

– Jól van, akkor nemsokára visszajövök – mondta Suigetsu közömbösen, de belül hisztériázott és dühöngött, miközben átkozódva lehordta a sztoikus Uchihát mindennek, ami csak eszébe jutott. Felkapta a kardját, és elindult, de Sasuke hangja megállította.

– Figyelj, hogy minél több halat hozz. Karin – fordult a vöröshöz, kizökkentve azt a róla való álmodozásból –, szeretném, ha--

– Oh, Sasuke, a tiéd vagyok! – A vörös hajú kunoichi (a furcsa, csirkehátsószerű hajjal) intenzíven végigtapogatta a szemöldökrángással küzdő Sasukét. Juugo csak a fejét csóválta csapattársa reakciójára, és visszafordította tekintetét a tűz lángjaira.

– Eressz el – követelte Sasuke. Karin engedelmeskedett, és rábámult a röhögő Suigetsura. – Elmehetnél Suigetsuval, hogy szerezz nekünk halat... Ez parancs volt.

Suigetsunak minden akaraterejére szüksége volt, hogy ne csapja fejbe magát. Mégis mi a baj ezzel az alakkal? Most már hivatalos volt! Nem lehet vele normálisan beszélni. Nagyobb esélye volt arra, hogy háromszor összeüsse a bokáját, és elteleportáljon valahova.

Karin kelletlenül követte Suigetsut.

– Kami, miért pont engem küldött? Küldhette volna Juugot, akkor most romantikázhatnánk kettesben – nyafogta.

– Jah, azért küldött téged, mert veszedelmes vagy. Az, ahogy mindenhova követed, hogy „Sasuke-kun ez" meg „Sasuke-kun az"... „Oh Sasuke-kun, én mindig egyetértek veled, mert túl hülye vagyok ahhoz, hogy saját döntést hozzak!" – Kezeivel a levegőben hadonászott, miközben próbált vékony női hangon beszélni, a lányt utánozva.

Karin lelökte a faágról, de Suigetsu sértetlenül ért földet.

– Pofa be, idióta! Itt te vagy az egyetlen, akinek agyra van szüksége!

– Neked meg egy szívre, te szuka. – Visszaugrott a fára, és újra a folyó felé indultak.

– Van szivem, és az Sasuke-kunhoz tartoz... – Karin megállt a mondat közepén. – Csakrát érzek a folyónál... Akárki is az, egyedül van, és a csakrája is alacsony.

Suigetsu fogait kivillantva vigyorgott.

– Melyik osztály? Már nagyon hiányzik egy kis harc.

– B-osztály... Nem, várj. A.

– Akkor meg mire várunk?

* * *

**A klán alapítója, és a vérörökség kifejlesztője, Chigiri Tsuneo, volt az egyetlen, aki képes volt annak mind a négy fokozatát használni. Mások csupán csak a harmadik fokozatot tudták elérni. Minden shinobi, aki megpróbált a negyedik szintre lépni, egytől egyig meghalt. A testük lassan feladta a küzdelmet, lassú halálhoz vezetve. Tsuneo szerint, egy ilyen hatalom elsajátítása, örök ifjúsághoz vezetett. A halál még így is nagyon valószínű volt, de amilyen idősen elérted a Maitsukit, a negyedik fokozatot, olyan idősen élhettél tovább.**

**Az Első Shinobi Háborúban, abban az időben, amikor Uchiha Madara Konohagakure első Kagéjával harcolt, Tsuneo rájött, hogyan növelheti a negyedik fokozat erejét. A titok egy kardban rejlett. A kard készítője ismeretlen volt, ki a technikákat generációról generációra hagyta. Azt beszélik, hogy ezen kardkészítők utolsó leszármazottja készítette a Köd Hét Kardforgatójának fegyvereit, habár ez nem bizonyított. Tsuneo egy naplóbejegyzésben arről beszélt, hogy a kardnak saját élete van, amivel csak a Chigiri klán valódi örököse és csodagyereke állhat kapcsolatban, így hát elzárta az erejét. Csak egy Chigiri tudja a kardot újra eredeti erejével forgatni.**

**Első fokozat:** E fokozaton az Arashingan használónak megnövekszik a normálsebessége és a támadóereje... bla bla bla. Semmi olyan, amiről ne tudna.

**Második fokozat:** A második fokozaton az elem, amivel a használó született, felerősödik, de a trükk a csakra áramlásában van. Ha a csakrát visszafelé áramoltatják a szervezetben, aztán egyszerre egy támadásba vezetik, nem csak az ereje növekszik, hanem a hatása is. A második szinten a használó rendelkezésére áll egy elraktározott, teljes csakrakészlet. Ez tökéletes fegyver a titkos és magas osztályú küldetésekhez.

_Hm... Kíváncsi vagyok, mekkora segítség lehet ez a kard. Biztosan hasznos lesz. _Rai felnézett a tekercs sarkába, ahol a kard pecsétje volt látható. Még soha nem látott ennyire bonyolult pecsétet, de ahelyett, hogy tovább tanulmányozta volna, az ujjába harapott, és ráhelyezte, feloldva ezzel új kardját. Hirtelen fényes ragyogás borított be mindent. Mikor Rai kinyitotta a szemét, egy kard feküdt az ölében. A kard hosszú volt és karcsú, egy alig észlelhető görbülettel. Pengéjének egyik fele hófehér volt, míg a másik fekete, akár az ónix. Rai végigfuttatta ujját a sötét felén, és eszrevette a fémbe vésett szavakat.

– Állj, harcolj, szegülj szembe, ily módon kell forgatnod a kardot. – Rai pillantása a kard markolatára tévedt. Vörös szalaggal volt bevonva, amit a végén elkötöttek, de nem vágtak el, így a kard egy rövid, de elegáns „farokkal" büszkélkedett. A szalag végén apró, egy villámot és egy félholdat ábrázoló talizmán függött. A kardhüvely szintén fekete volt, akár az ónix, egy hozzáillő vörös szalaggal, amivel Rai a hátára erősíthette. A hüvelyen is felfedezett egy apró vésetet.

– Ítélj igazságosan. – A kard szépsége teljesen ámulatba ejtette a nőt. Megfogta, és a hátára kötötte.

Ahogy tekintetét újra a tekercsre irányította, meglátott néhány kézjelet. Na jó, a néhány egy kissé kevésnek tűnt. Inkább rengeteg, mint néhány.

– Kurayami Desasayaku (Suttogás a Sötétben)... hmm. Azt írja, ez a harmadik fokozat legerősebb támadása – mondta magában.

Épp vissza akart térni a harmadik szint tanulmányozására, amikor észrevett egy hosszabb firkálást a lap alján.

_Legyen ez egy figyelmeztetés mindenki számára. Mivel ez lesz az utolsó harcom, hadd mondjam el minden Chigirinek, hogy legyenek óvatosak a Sharingan használóival. Egyetlen igazi gyengeségünk titkait az Uchiha klán birtokolja. Ha e figyelmeztetés nem hallgattatik meg, magányosan, egy fogolyként áldhatjuk a szabadsággal teli é nem érdekel, csak amikor már késő. Még a hősök is tudják, mikor kell megfutamodni._

– Ez meg mit akar jelenteni?

Hirtelen megérezte valaki jelenlétét.

– Ez az A-osztályú ellenség? – kérdezte egy férfihang Rai háta mögött. Forró lehelet égette a nyakát, és érezte, hogy a férfi vigyora növekszik, de nem adta meg neki azt az élvezetet, hogy lássa őt összerezzeni. – Öregem, ez aztán a dögös kislány. Nem játszanál velem? – Azzal Rai nyakába harapott.

A nő erre teljes erejéből gyomorszájon könyökölte, vagy legalább is ezt tervezte. Sajnos egy kicsit délebbre sikerült, és egy nyögés hagyta el a férfi száját.

Rai talpra ugrott, s egy villámlépéssel később már a férfi háta mögött állt, egyik kezével annak nyakát szorítva, másikkal pedig a kardját tartva.

– Azt mondod, A-osztály? Ezt át kell gondolnod mégegyszer. Mondd csak – közelebb hajolt, majd hangja suttogássá halkult –, érezted már valaha egy villám csókját?


	3. Chapter 3

**Csendes Vihar**

**- tekercs -  
**

_- gondolatok -_

_- kard beszél -  
_

Rai talpra ugrott, s egy villámlépéssel később már a férfi háta mögött állt, egyik kezével annak nyakát szorítva, másikkal pedig a kardját tartva.

– Azt mondod, A-osztály? Ezt át kell gondolnod mégegyszer. Mondd csak – közelebb hajolt, majd hangja suttogássá halkult –, érezted már valaha egy villám csókját?

Mielőtt Suigetsu válaszolhatott volna, egy női hang törte meg a feszült csendet.

– Suigetsu! Mégis mi a fenét képzelsz, otthagyni engem csak ú... – Karin leugrott a fáról, enyhe meglepetéssel az arcán. – Hé, Halszájú! Mibe keveredtél? – Egy maréknyi senbont dobott Rai felé, de az kikerülte a feléje repülő fegyvereket egy hátraszaltóval.

Rai végignézett a nindzsákon, akik minden indok nélkül támadtak rá. Nem látott rajtuk homlokvédőt, de igaz is, sok elveszett nindzsa nem akar semmiféle, a falujukhoz kapcsolódó dolgot magával hordani. De csak úgy megtámadni őt, magyarázat nékül... valami céljuk biztosan van. Talán valaki felbérelte őket, hogy öljék meg?

Rai nézte őket, ahogy elkezdtek veszekedni. A vörös jó hangos volt, az ezüsthajú pedig bizonyára erős, hiszen a kardja majdnem akkora volt, mint ő maga. _Talán Köd-nindzsa, _gondolta Rai, miközben a nyakát dörzsölte, ahol Suigetsu - ahogy a vörös hajú kunoichi szólította - megharapta.

– Hé, csak harcolni akartam vele. Nem kell mindjárt nyafogni. – Suigetsu mostanra teljesen magához tért a felhő-kunoichi jól irányzott támadásából. Mégegyszer ezt nem fogja megengedni, ebben biztos volt. Felvette az újonnan szerzett kardját, és a vállára támasztotta, mielőtt újra Raihoz fordult.

A lány kereste, merre fekszenek a fegyverei, és meg is pillantotta őket a két idegen mögött. Nem tudta felkapni a kunai-tartóját, amikor a senbonokat kerülte, így most fegyvertelen volt, leszámítva a hátára kötött kardot. Amikor ehhez még hozzáadta az utazás hatásait és a kevés csakrát, rájött, hogy bajban van, főleg, hogy ilyen könnyen a közelébe lopóztak. Rai magában sóhajtott. Legalább a kardforgató képességei jók voltak. Volt egy olyan érzése, hogy hamarosan hasznukat veszi.

– Jól elkapott, mi – gúnyolódott Karin, ahogy a csúnyán néző Suigetsu mellé sétált. Teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyta, és végignézte Rait. Undorodva ráncolta az orrát. Most, hogy Rai köpenye lekerült, láthatóvá vált az öltözete. Fekete háromnegyedes nadrágot és magassarkú szandált viselt. Mélyvörös top volt látható egy szürke kabát alatt. Ujjai a könyökéig értek, az alsó részét pedig levágták, így látszódott volna a lány hasa, ha nem viseli a topot. Jobb kezét a könyökétől a csuklójáig befáslizta, a balon pedig egy elegánsan megkötözött, piros szalagot viselt, ami egészen a válláig ért a kabát ujja alatt. Egy hosszú, karmazsinvörös sál volt lazán a nyakára tekerve. Elefántcsont tincsei lágyan lengtek a szellőben, és akvakék szemek néztek kifejezéstelenül Karinra.

_Ez a lány veszélyt jelenthet, ha valaha is találkozik az én Sasuke-kunommal. Biztosan az a fajta, aki egyből rávetné magát. _Természetesen Karin ezt nem hagyhatta. Előkapott pár shurikent, és támadóállást vett fel.

– Én a helyedben nem tenném – mondta Rai.

– Oh, és miért nem? – kérdezte Karin.

– Mert jobban jársz, ha magadnál tartod őket, arra az esetre, ha közelharcba keverednénk. Máskülönben csak szétdobálnád őket a levegőben, hiszen úgysem tudnál eltalálni eggyel sem.

– Várj, mégis miért mondod ezt el nekünk? – Suigetsu összezavarodva vakargatta a fejét.

– Azért, mert egy jó harcnak mindig örülök, és nem akarok időt pocsékolni olyanra, ami csak untat.

– Szuka! Ne beszélj úgy, mintha jobb lennél nálunk! – Azzal Rai felé dobta a shurikent, aki könnyedén kivédte. Karin csakrát irányított a lábába, és hirtelen Rai mögé került. Előkapott egy kunait, és megcélozta Rai hátát. Mielőtt elérte volna, a felhő-nindzsa eltűnt, majd újra felbukkant néhány méterrel arrébb. Szerencsétlenségére, közel érkezett, pont ahogy Suigetsu várta.

A kard brutális erővel sújtott le, és belevágott Rai jobb vállába. Sikerült elugrania, mielőtt a kard mélyebbre hatol,így az belevágott a földbe, és porrá zúzta azt. Rai megállította a csúszást, és végigmérte két ellenfelét. Meleg folyadék csordogált végig a karján, s egy tócsába csöpögött az ujjai hegyéről.

Akárki is volt ez a kettő, durván játszottak.

– Már nem vagy olyan kemény, mi? – szólt Karin önelégülten, ahogy egy kunait pörgetett az ujja körül, és feljebb tolta a szemüvegét. A telihold és a tábortűz bevilágította a csatateret, ami hasznos volt mindkét fél számára.

– Csak tanácsot akartam adni nektek, de már látom, hogyan fog ez az egész végződni – felelte Rai. Ha harcolni akarnak, hát tőle megkaphatják. De ne adja Kami, hogy kóstolót kapjanak az éles nyelvéből. Szeretett fecsegni, hogy meglássa meddig tart az emberek türelme, mielőtt végleg elveszítik.

– Mire célzol? Mert én kész vagyok, ha te is – vigyorgott Suigetsu. Rai mosolygott. Nos, úgy tűnt, csak Karinra tudott hatni a szurkálódással, de semmi gond.

– Hmm... Oké, akkor a lényegre térek. Létezik egy bölcs mondás, miszerint: ,,Ne harcolj egy csúf emberrel, mert úgysincs mit veszítenie." Jó lenne, ha ezt számításba venném, de mint mondtam, mindig örülök egy jó harcnak.

– Te kis szajha, most megetetem veled ezeket a szavakat! – Karin hihetetlen sebességgel támadott Raira. Néhány kézjellel, és egy elsuttogott paranccsal egy kunait küldött feléje, olyan gyorsasággal, ami felvehetné a versenyt az övével.

Ahogy a kunai elérte Rait, a lány lábában összpontosította a csakráját, s rálépve a kunaira, megállította azt, aztán egy rúgással visszaküldte a tulajdonosa felé. Meglepve a hirtelen ellentámadástól, Karin felemelte a kezeit, hogy megállitsa a fegyvert. Felmordult, ahogy kitépte kezéből a kunait. Miélőtt még sikíthatott volna, Rai előtte termett, feje felett a kardjával. Ahogy le akart csapni, Suigetsunak sikerült közbeavatkoznia. Fémes hang visszhangzott az erdei tisztáson, ahogy a két fegyver találkozott. Rai néhány méterrel arrébbugrott, hogy futva támadhassa meg a köd-nindzsát.

Suigetsu még nem tudott teljesen hozzászokni, hogy ekkora kardot forgasson, de sikerült kivédenie a támadást. Azonban nem ez döbbentette meg. Sarka a földbe fúródott Rai támadásának nyomása alatt. Ki gondolta volna, hogy ekkora erő lakozik ebben az alacsony, filigrán alkatú nőben?

– Keh, meglehetősen erős vagy – kommentálta Suigetsu, miközben egy újabb támadást védett ki.

– Ne keverd össze az erővel. – Rai oldalra lendítette a kardját, de a másik ismét blokkolta. – Csak gyorsaságot adok hozzá, így nagyobb az ütközet.

Ezúttal átfordította kardját a kezén, miközben lebukott Suigetsu támadása elől, hogy a lábába vághasson. Külső combját súrolta. Suigetsu lecsapott rá, de Rai még időben vetődött. Felállt, közben Karin után kutatott, aki láthatólag eltűnt. _Hmm... bizonyára rendelkezik a Kagura Shingannal. Ha ez igaz, nagyobb bajban vagyok, mint hittem. _Így is kevés csakrával kezdett harcolni, most pedig még súlyosan meg is sérült. A magas adrenalin miatt nem figyelt a vállára, de nem is kellett, anélkül is tudta, hogy gyorsan és sok vért veszít.

– Le vagyok nyűgözve – szólt a fehérhajú shinobi.

– Igazán? Nem értem, miért. Még el sem kezdtem igazán. – _Minek beszél? Biztos el akarja vonni a figyelmemet. Jól van akkor, játszom én is. _Eldöntötte, hogy úgy fog viselkedni, mintha egy beszélgetés egy harc közepén teljesen normális lenne, miközben próbálta éberségét megőrizni. Egy terv formálódott a fejében, kímélni akarta a jobb karját, és igyekezett nem használni azt. Tudjátok... csali. – A kardod még nem tört el. Általában az enyém nyomása alatt a fegyverek úgy törnek szét, mint a gallyak. – Suigetsu kivillantotta a fogsorát, és szeretően megpaskolta a kardját.

– Oh, én is épp akartam kommentálni a tiéd, de úgy gondoltam, nem lenne semmi értelme egy olyan kardforgató esetében, mint te – szólt vissza a nő.

Suigetsu oldalra döntötte a fejét, s megtapintotta a markolatot. – Szóval, úgy gondolod, hogy szexi, mi?

Rai eleresztett egy lágy kuncogást, miközben csakrájával Karin után kutatott. – Nem, igazából pont az ellenkezője. Azt akartam mondani, hogy azzal az óriási karddal ellensúlyozni akarsz valamit.

Suigetsu vigyora kiszélesedett. – Drágám, ha tudtam volna, hogy ez érdekel, akkor nem harcolnánk itt. Helyette megmutattam volna neked az _igazi_ kardomat.

– Akkor örülök, hogy nem érdekelt.

– Ki vagy te?

– Senki jelentős.

– Tudnom kell.

– Szokj hozzá a csalódáshoz. – Mialatt Rai a tisztást tanulmányozta, nem vette észre a mögé settenkedő alakot.

Suigetsu mosolyogva megrántotta a vállát.

– Jól van, akkor hol is tartottunk?

Karin hosszú ideje várt, hogy Rai ébersége csökkenjen annyira, hogy odaosonhasson. Tökéletes csakra irányítással bárkihez oda tudott lopakodni, és ez most sem volt másképp. Egy gyors mozdulattal belevágott Rai jobb vállába, de teljesen ledöbbent, amikor a kunoichi egy füstfelhővé változott. _Helyettesítés!_

De ez nem volt minden. Rai Karin mögött bukkant fel, és támadást indított ellene. Ezt észlelve Karin elugrott előle, közben elhajított egy kunait, ami elérte a célját ugyan, de a másik kunoichi ismét eltűnt egy füstfelhőben. Ahogy Karin földet ért, rezgést érzett a lába alatt. Lenézett, s látta, amint egy kéz nyúl a földből a bokájáért. Épphogy kikerülte, miközben ezt a klónt is hatástalanította. _A francba, nem tudom észlelni őt!_

– Mögötted, Karin! – figyelmeztette Suigetsu, aki a klónok ráéeső részével volt elfoglalva. Karin hátranézett, és a szíve kihagyott egy dobbanást, ahogy egy sárgászöld szempár vizsgálta őt intenzíven. Hirtelen, ahogy a tulajdonosa felemelte a bal kezét, a kard pengéjére esett a hold fénye, életre keltve azt. Mintha a szörnyű csillanás saját halálának elsuttogott ígerete lenne.

Karin egy kiáltással útjára engedte idézett társát, egy tajpán kígyót, és elugrott a fától. Szerencsétlenségére, Rai pontosan erre számított, kivéve a kígyót. Nem akart ezen aggódni, ezért megidézte Yuumeit és Karasut, s eltűnt, ki nem mondott utasításokkal.

Mielőtt Karin földet ért volna, Rai megjelent a balján és egy villámot küldött felé, ami épphogy elkerülte annak arcát. A földre érve Karin Suigetsu felé lendült, aki végre legyőzte az utolsó klónt is. Mindketten körülnéztek, de a kunoichinek nyoma sem volt. Csak egy fekete hollót láttak, amint a kígyó szemét kaparta, és egy tigrist, aki pedig karomélesítőnek használta az állat sárga hasát. A kígyó harsogott fájdalmában, és próbálta lerázni magáról Karasut.

– Használd a mérgedet! – követelte Karin. – Az a szajha nem játszik tisztán! Két koszos állata harcol a kígyóm ellen!

– Tudod, Karin – szólt Suigetsu, miközben a nyakát dörzsölte, hogy elűzze a fájdalmat –, mi sem játszunk tisztán. Nem mintha érdekelne. Csak gondoltam, megjegyzem.

– Oh, igazán, kösz szépen – válaszolta szarkasztikusan.

– Bármikor. – A tajpán egy utolsót sziszegett, mielőtt hazatért, két ellenségével a nyomában. _Legalább már biztonságban van._

Egy újabb villám csapott ki a fák közül, s előtűnt Rai. Néhány kézjellel Suigetsu beugrott a vízbe, mire a folyó egy émelyítő hanggal felemelkedett, majd egy tágra nyílt szemű Rai felé zúdult. A lány egy villámlépéssel a tisztás másik végébe került, de ez nem sokat segített.

A víz úgy öntötte el a területet, mint egy cunami. A tábortűz kialudt, Rai nagyrabecsült tekercsét és köpenyét pedig elmosták a hullámok. Szerencsére a kunai-tartója volt annyira nehéz, hogy csak pár métert csússzon arrébb az erdei talajon.

Miután megtudta, hogy a nemrégiben szerzett tekercse örökre elveszett, Rai tekintete haragossá vált. Egyáltalán nem volt boldog. Közel az egész fiatalságát rááldozta arra, hogy megtalálja a tekercset. Elviselt egy kínzást Iwagakurében, ami egy sebhellyel végződött az arcán. Erősen kellett küzdenie, hogy kijusson egy ANBU Főhadiszállásról - amiben mostmár profinak számít -, és szenvedett, mire megtanulta a szinteket nehéz munka, könnyek és vér árán. Jogosan volt dühös. És ideges.

Vízpára szállt fel a testéről, ahogy szemei összeszűkűltek és ujjai megfeszültek, ami mindig a komolyságát jelezte egy csatában. A vér gyorsabban szivárgott a vállából, miután keveredett a vízzel.

– Lássuk, hogy a villámok meddig bírják a víz ellen! – Suigetsu egy újabb hullámot indított, miközben Karin szintén egy víz alapú támadást használt. Úgy formálta a vizet, hogy az egy shuriken alakját vette fel, ami akkora volt, mint a kígyója. Mindkét támadás Rai felé özönlött. Felemelte a kardját, és horizontálisan megtartotta.

Abban a pillanatban nem tudta mit csinál, de a kard csakrája – legalábbis Rai gondolta, hogy az – átvette az irányítást a mozdulatai felett. A kard néhány centire volt tőle, a pengéje enyhén megdőlve. Rai egy gyors mozdulattal végighúzta bal mutató- és hüvelykujját a pengén, a markolattól a hegyéig. Pillanatok sem kellettek, s a pengét fényes bíbor körvonalú, fekete villámok borították be, amik úgy pattogtak, mint egy tűzijáték - hangosabban, mint az ő Chidori Jinraija. Ahogy az első hullám veszélyes közelbe került, meglendítette a kardot, s kiengedte belőle a csakráját. A már fekete villámok úgy szelték át a hullámot és a víz-shurikent, mint kunai az ázott papírt. A villám fénye és ereje egy széllöketet indított el, ami átsuhant a fák között, és bevilágította az elpusztított tisztást.

Suigetsu folyadékká változtatta testét, s beleolvadt abba a kevés vízbe, ami a folyóból maradt, magával húzva Karint a mélybe. Egy éles kiáltás hagyta el a lány ajkait, mielőtt lélegzetét visszatartotta. Mindketten időben kerültek a sekély víz felszíne alá, ami emelkedni kezdett az áramlat hatására. A fekete-bíbor villám beragyogta a folyó vizét. Egy pillanattal később a felszínre bukkantak, s a folyó eddig érintetlen másik felét lángokban találták. Körülnéztek, de Rait sehol sem látták.

– L-láttad ezt? – Karin levegőért kapkodott, ahogy kimászott a folyóból, s kirázta a vizet a hajából. – Az a liba őrül, akárki is volt! Sosem tévedek. Amikor először észleltem, a csakraszintje A-osztályú volt, nem pedig S!

– Bizonyára elrejtette. De észrevetted, hogy megváltozott a harcmodora a végén? – Suigetsu felvette az elhagyott kardját, s lerázta a vizet róla.

– Most, hogy így mondod, furcsa volt. – Karin leült, hogy átgondolja a helyzetet, közben levette szandálját, hogy kiöntse belőle a vizet. – Először csak úgy harcolt, mint egy hétköznapi harcban. Akkor aztán teljesen bepöccent, és kiverte a francos hisztit!

– Oh, pofa be. Te hisztiztél úgy, mint egy hároméves. Négyszer mentettem ki a hátsódat, és még egy köszönömöt se kaptam.

– Csak kétszer mentettél meg!

– Négyet számoltam, önző szuka.

– Hülye halszájú, csak kétszer!

– Jó, legyen kétszer. De akkor sem hallom, hogy köszi...

– És nem is fogod. – Karin tarkón találta Suigetsut egy bottal.

Pillanatokkal később feltűnt Sasuke a nyirkos, párás tisztáson a kialvó tűzzel és az alacsony folyóval, Juugóval a nyomában. A föld kopott volt a harctól, s nem messze a folyótól ült a mindig veszekedő Suigetsu-Karin páros.

Sasuke a szemét forgatva indult meg feléjük. Karin, észlelve az ő és Juugo csakráját, felugrott, hogy üdvözölje, de az figyelmen kívül hagyta.

– Mi történt?

– Hát jöttünk halért, amikor itt volt az a csaj. Aztán egy kis harc alakult ki, ami komolyabbra fordult, mint terveztük. Dögös egy darab vo-ÁU! – Suigetsu a haját dörzsölte ahol Karin meghúzta. A lány rábámult vízpöttyözte szemüvege mögül.

– Ne. Merészeld. Befejezni. Ezt a mondatot – figyelmeztette sötéten.

– Semmi probléma. De nem kell féltékenynek lenni. – Természetesen ez újabb veszekedéshez vezetett. Juugo megrázta a fejét. Csak békét és csendet akart, aminek ezzel a kettővel annyi esélye volt, mint a havazásnak a Pokolban. Ezért küldték el mindkettőt a táborból, hogy ételt szerezzenek. De még akkor is, megbízni őket, hogy egy ilyen egyszerű dolgot csináljanak maguktól... még ennek a sikernek is csekély volt az esélye. Nem csoda, hogy Sasuke többet morgolódik mostanában - legalábbis ez volt Juugo elmélete. A sztoikus nindzsára pillantott, aki aprólékosan tanulmányozta a terepet.

– Egy egycentes a gondolataidért?

– Hn. Akárki is volt, akit megtámadtak, nem volt egyszerű kunoichi. – Visszafordult a másik kettőhöz. – Ki volt az?

Mindeketten megálltak a veszekedésben, s Karin Suigetsura bökött a válla felett. – Őt kérdezd, én nem beszéltem vele egyszer sem.

– Nem kaptam nevet. De valamin nagyon kiakadt a vége felé. Valószínűleg azért, mert elmostuk a felszerelésének egy részét.

– Nézd, én is nő vagyok, és nem kapok ilyen rohamot, ha elmossák a ruháimat. Úgyis szivességet tettünk neki. Láttad, hogy öltözik – mondta Karin, kezeivel mutogatva a levegőben.

– Jó dögösen, ha engem kérdezel. Az a sebhely pedig csak ráadás – vigyorgott.

Sasuke sóhajtott.

– Menjünk. Még napkelte előtt a legközelebbi faluba akarok érni.

Suigetsu vigyorának helyét rosszalló arckifejezés vette át, miközben szitkozódott az alváshiány miatt. És mindezt csak egy vörös kunoichi miatt.

* * *

A fáról fára ugrálás Rai minden erejét elvette. Légzése mély volt és egyenetlen a csípős éjjeli levegő miatt, ami égette a tüdejét. Fekete pöttyök tolakodtak már így is homályos látásába. Hamarosan meg kell állnia, különben eszméletét veszítheti.

Már átlépett a határon, s most egyre mélyebbre haladt a Tűz földjén. A fák tökéletes fedezéket adtak neki. Miután talált egy nagyobb fát, felugrott egy magas ágra, s a durva kéregnek támaszkodva rogyott össze. Próbálta légzését lelassítani, s közben szemeit erőltetve nézett szét. A terep tisztának tűnt, de hogy biztonságban érezze magát, fel kell állítania néhány csapdát. Természetesen a beteges szerencséjével eszméletét vesztve szédítő feketeségbe süllyedt, mielőtt akár csak felállhatott volna.

* * *

– Mennünk kellene – ajánlotta a sztoikus barna. Pupilla nélküli szemek pillantottak vissza a pihenő csapatra.

– Már majdnem ott vagyunk, Neji. Gondolod, hogy azok a vízesés-nindzsák ilyen messzire jönnének a tekercsükért? – kérdezte Tenten. Felvette csomagját, s vállára dobta.

– Nem lepne meg, ha ezt tennék. Minél előbb Konohába érünk, annál előbb lerázhatjuk ezt a küldetést – válaszolt Sai.

– Sakura-chan, úgy hiszem neked kellene vinned a tekercset az út hátralévő részén. Így meg tudunk védeni benneteket fiatalos erőinkkel, igen! – lelkesedett Lee.

– Lee, igazán, már tudok vigyázni magamra. Végülis én intéztem el Akasuna no Sasorit Chiyo segítségével.

– Nem, azt hiszem, Lee-nek igaza van – szólt hozzá Neji, miközben a fára ugrott a többiekkel a nyomában. – Te vagy a szanitécünk, így ügyesebben ki tudod kerülni a támadásokat, mint mi. Ezért a tekercs nálad van a legnagyobb biztonságban.

– És kétlem, hogy a vízesés-ninek gyanítanák, hogy a Hyuuga örökös helyett Rózsaszínkére bízzuk a tekercset – kommentálta Sai kedvesen, amivel kiérdemelt egy fejbeverést. Igaz, csakra nélküli volt, de attól még fájt rendesen.

– Vigyázz, Sai – kuncogott Tenten. – Legközelebb lehet, hogy csakrát is használ.

Továbbhaladva elérték a fát, amin Rai pihent. Csakraérzékenysége felriasztotta, mikor érezte a kéreg vibrálását, ahogy a csapat elhaladt alatta. Felkapta fejét, s körbenézett. Szerencsére egyikükre sem csöppent rá a vére, ami a vállából szívárogva folyt le a fa ágán. Felállt, hogy megvizsgálja a sérülést, de hirtelen megszédült. A törzsnek támaszkodott, hogy összeszedje magát, s a távolodó konohai csapat után nézett.

Kitisztítva homályos tekintetét, csakrát irányított a lábába, s követni kezdte őket. Alvadt vértől mocskos vörös sálját arca köré tekerte, hogy ne láthassák meg vonásait. Nem maradt több kötszere, kivéve a jobb karján levőt, azt azonban nem volt hajlandó levenni a dolog miatt, amit alatta rejtegetett. Gyógyszere sem volt, hiszen a köpenyében tartotta, a pénzével együtt. Most csak ruhával és fegyverekkel rendelkezett. A kedvenc robbanó pecsétjei azonban szintén tönkrementek.

Az alacsony csakrájával s a sebesült, vérző vállával nagy szüksége volt egy kis ellátásra. Alkalmaznia kellett a kis trükkjeit, hiszen a lopás volt az egyetlen út. Szerencsére voltak emberek a közelben. Hamarosan utolérte őket, s biztonságos távolságra maradt tőlük. Három shinobit látott, és két kunoichit. Biztosan van kötszerük és pénzük. Sőt, talán extra felszerelés, így nem kell az egészet elvennie. Mint ahogy említette, csak annyit vesz, amennyire szüksége van.

Ez egyike volt azoknak a ritka helyzeteknek, amikor azt kívánta, bár egy falut szolgálna. Amit otthonának hívhatna. Egy élet küzdelem nélkül, egy élet... barátokkal. Egy körözött bűnöző volt, nem sétálhatott csak úgy oda segítséget kérni anélkül, hogy letartóztatnák. Elveszett nindzsaként nem kereshetett szövetségeseket. Az első számú szabály, hogy soha ne bízz senkiben. Ezt a kegyetlenebb úton tanulta meg, amikor apja megtalálta haldokolva, s mint utolsót a klánjuk nevével.

Persze ott volt Shintaro, de ők megmentették egymást. Soha nem árulnák el a másikat. A testvéri kapcsolatuk elég bizonyíték volt erre.

Rai úgy döntött, követi őket és vár, míg megállnak egy rövid szünetre. Akárkik is voltak, sokkal képzettebbeknek tűntek, mint a normál shinobik. Ez az ő francos szerencséje.

Hirtelen hat különböző csakrát észlelt elhaladni bal oldalt a fák között. Azonnal megállt az egyik ágon, s egy kunaiért nyúlt az övtáskájába. A körülötte magasodó fák közé meredt, s látta az árnyakat, amint tizenöt méterrel arrébb elosonnak előtte. Őt nem vették észre, ahogy az első csoport felé közeledtek.

_Úgy tűnik, egy harc van kibontakozóban. __Te mondtad_, szólt egy mély férfihang, mintha közvetlenül mellette állna.

Rai felugrott, s körbenézett. _Mit keresel?_, jött újra a hang.

– Mutasd magad – követelte halkan.

_Azt tenném, ha lehetséges lenne, de ahhoz, hogy láthass engem, be kell lépned az elmédbe._

_Mi a franc...?_

Egy ideges sóhaj, mielőtt: _Nem vagy valami eszes, igaz? Nem olvastad a tekercset, amiben találtál?_

Rai szeme elkerekedett a felismerésre. A válla mögé tekintett a vörös szalaggal bevont markolatra. _A katana? Te vagy a katana? De hogy tudsz..._

_A Chigiri klán alapítója, Tsuneo készíttetett az egyik legjobb kardkészítővel, akit a shinobi nemzetek valaha láttak. Mások is vannak, mint a Köd Hetes, nekik szintén megvannak a saját képességeik. Azt hiszem, mondhatjuk azt is, hogy saját lelkem és csakrám van_, nevetett. _Biztos vagyok benne, hogy rájöttél tegnap este._

_Szóval ez teljesen normális, és nem vagyok őrült?_

_Hát... nagyjából._

_Nos, ezt majd máskor gondolom át. Most épp elfoglalt vagyok._

_Most hagyni foglak, csak mert nem akarom, hogy meghalj itt nekem most, hogy végre szabad vagyok. Legközelebb nem szabadulsz meg tőlem ilyen könnyen._

_Már alig várom. _Elég csakrát szedett össze, hogy aktiválhassa az Arashingan második fokozatát, és a két csapat után iramodott. Általában nem szokott mások felesleges vitáiba keveredni, de ugyanakkor, általában a kardok sem beszélnek. Azt a tényt meg ne is említsük, hogy súlyosan megsérült.

Hogy sikerül neki mindig ilyen helyzetben kikötni? Oh igen... túl meggondolatlan. Lágyan felnevetett. Shintaro szavai visszhangzottak a fejében: „Túl meggondolatlan vagy ahhoz, hogy kunoichi légy. Valami bajod van." Egyet kellett értenie vele. Mindig a legőrültebb küldetéseket csinálta, de azért nem volt teljesen felelőtlen. Persze néhány terve elég „liberális szellemű" volt, de a munkának megfelelt.

Előnyben részesítette a tervezést az akció előtt, és hozzáadott mégegy tartalék tervet, csak a biztonság kedvéért. Tehetséges stratéga volt, néha még Shintaro is kért tőle tippeket, de ugyanakkor improvizálós fajta is. Sosem tudod, mikor hiúsul meg mindkét terv. E két tulajdonsága miatt terjedt el annyira a híre.

A föld rázkódása s fémes csattanások hallatszódtak a fák között, ahogy Rai közeledett a harchoz. Megbújt egy ágon, majd elhúzta a leveleket, hogy láthassa a küzdelmet. Úgy tűnt, a levél-nindzsák jól tartják magukat a vízesésiekkel szemben. A rózsaszín hajú kunoichi elkerült egy támadást bonyolultan kombinált ugrásokkal, míg egy furcsa hajú, zöld kezeslábast viselő férfi legyőzött egy nála kétszer nagyobb ellenséget. Két barna egymás mellett harcolt három másikkal. Közvetlenül alatta pedig ott volt az utolsó páros. Egy fekete hajú művész két festett tigrist küldött a vízesés-ninre, aki egy vízi támadással tintafoltokká semlegesítette őket.

Habár a levél-ninek képzettek voltak, nagy erőfeszítésre volt szükségük. Rai szerint a reggel kihagyott pihenés miatt. Nekik legalább nem kell napi rendszerességgel az életükért futniuk. Nem, ők szerencsések, gúnyolódott.

Egy elmosódott mozdulat felhívta figyelmét a barnák harcára. A fiatal nőt a kontyokkal egy fának lökték, így az összes levegő kiszorult belőle.

– Tenten! – kiáltotta Neji, aki miután kiütötte ellenfelét, Tenten felé rohant, hogy segítsen, de nem vette észre a felé repülő Lee-t, így egymásnak ütközve s összegabalyodva zuhantak mindketten a földre.

– Tenten, vigyázz! – kiabált Sakura, amikor egy ellenség tűnt fel a kissé szédelgő fegyvermester előtt egy felemelt katanával. A kard lecsapott, s Tenten visszatartott lélegzettel várta a fájdalmat.

Mivel nem történt semmi, kinyitotta szemét, s egy fekete-fehér hajú nőt látott, aki saját kardjával blokkolta a támadást. Teljesen lesokkolva meredt a nőre, majd a piros szalaggal a hátára kötött kardhüvelyre esett pillantása. „Ítélj igazságosan.", írta ezüst kandzsikkal.

A kard végénél lévő férfi mély morgással szólalt meg. – Azt fogod kívánni, bár ne tetted volna.

Rai zöld szemei összeszűkültek, amikor a férfi erősen ellökte a kardot. A lány háttal ütközött a fának, Tentent így a lába és a törzs közé szorítva. A férfi hatalmas volt, az ereje pedig felvehetné a versenyt Suigetsuéval. Ahogy lenyomta a kardját, az belemélyedt Rai így is sérült vállába, mire a perzselő fájdalom úgy áramlott szét az ereiben, mint a jeges víz.

Rai lélegzete elakadt, miközben próbálta kipislogni a könnyeket a szeméből. Mostanra Neji és a többiek visszatértek a harchoz, s próbáltak segíteni az új kunoichinek és Tentennek, aki végre kiszabadult szorult helyzetéből.

Rai érezte egy idegen csakra hullámát. _Meg ne ölesd még magad, te nő._ Rai hirtelen, számára is ismeretlen erővel lökte vissza a férfit, aki erre hátrafelé botorkált. Most elkaphatja. Felé emelte jobb karját, s csakrát gyűjtött az ujjaiba. Csettintésére egy zöld villám csapott bele a nindzsába. A férfi felkiáltott fájdalmában, miközben egyik társa vizet használva kioltotta a tüzet. A tisztás megdermedt, mind az izzó kunoichit nézték. És akkor beugrott.

Elveszett felhő-kunoichi... fehér haj, fekete tincsek... vörös sál... hátborzongató jáde szemek... egy gyilkos szemei.

– Ez a Jáde Villám – suttogta az egyik férfi. Egy másik hátrált egy lépést.

– Vissza emberek. A tekercs nem annyira fontos. – Ezzel pedig eltűntek a fák között.

Kardját eltéve Rai el akart sétálni, de Tenten hangja megállította.

– Köszönöm a segítségedet. Tenten vagyok.

– Semmi probléma. – Tett néhány lépést, mielőtt egy mély férfihang megállította volna.

– Ki vagy?

– A hallgatás a legjobb út mindenki számára, aki nem biztos magában.

– Ez mit jelent? – suttogta Lee Sainak, de Rai meghallotta.

– Azt jelenti, hogy jobb, ha nem tudjátok.

A pupilla nélküli szemek összeszűkűltek.

– Miből gondolod?

Üveges tekintettel nézett rájuk a válla felett.

– Nem vagyok valami kedves személy. – Azzal elindult az erdő felé, remélve, hogy leléphet, mielőtt rájönnének, egy R-osztályú elveszett ninnel találkoztak.

De ők már tudták. Legalábbis Neji és Sai. És nem tervezték, hogy ilyen könnyen elengedik. Neji már egy terven agyalt, miként kaphatnák el. Mivel jounin volt, hozzáférhetett az elveszett nindzsák aktáihoz, így már messziről megismerte őket.

Rai azonban nem érte el az erdőt, ahogy eredetileg tervezte. Helyette eszméletét vesztve esett az erdei talajra. Sakura mellé sietett, majd a hátára fordította. Lélegzete elakadt, amikor hozzáért a véráztatta sálhoz.

– Jól van? Nem gondoltam volna, hogy a sérülése ennyire súlyos – mondta Tenten, miközben a sálat bontogató Sakurát figyelte.

– Úgy tűnik, a sérülése egynapos lehet. Még a harc előtt megsérült, és a seb újra szétnyílt a megterhelés miatt. – Sakura a seb fölé tartotta egyik ragyogó kezét, majd hozzáadta – A sérülése elfertőződött. Vagy túl büszke volt ahhoz, hogy aggódjon miatta, vagy nem volt megfelelő felszerelése.

Lee Rai másik oldalára térdelt, s egyik kezét a nő nedves homlokára helyezte.

– A láza is magas.

– Nos, akkor magunkkal kell vinnünk – jelentette be Tenten. – Végül is megmentette az életemet.

Sakura egyetértően bólintott.

– Nem kellett volna segítenie nekünk. Főleg nem sérülten, mégis vállalta a kockázatot.

Egy kéz fogta meg határozottan Sakura vállát. Felpillantott, s meglátta a fejét rázó Nejit.

– Ne gyógyítsd... Elveszett nindzsa, el kell vinnünk az ANBU kihallgató egységének.

– Neji! Nem vihetjük el, s zárhatjuk be! Megmentette az életemet – védte Tenten csípőre tett kézzel. Fehér szemek meredtek rá, mielőtt Neji megszólalt:

– Egy R-osztályú bűnöző. Nem tehetjük meg, hogy meggyógyítjuk, aztán csak úgy elengedjük. Az árulás, Tenten. Azt mondod, elárulnád a falut csak azért, hogy elengedj egy bűnözőt?

– De nem követett el semmit Konoha ellen, igaz? – kérdezte Sakura a gyógyítás szünetében.

– Igaz, de nemrég megtette Suna ellen, és az ugyanaz, tekintve, hogy szövetségesek vagyunk – közölte Sai.

– Mi volt a bűntett? – erősködött Sakura.

– Az nem fontos – válaszolta Neji karba tett kézzel.

– De még mennyire, hogy az. – Felállt, s megfordult, hogy szembenézzen Nejivel. – Egy ember életéről van szó, és tudni akarom, hogy milyen bűntettet követett el Suna ellen. Ha valaki tudja, akkor azok ti ketten vagytok.

Neji sóhajtott, tudta, Sakura úgysem hagyja annyiban. Végül is, egy második Tsunadéről van szó.

– A neve Rai, vezetéknév ismeretlen. A múltjáról nincsenek adatok, és széles körben úgy ismert, mint a Jáde Villám. Egy R-osztályú kunoichi. Betört a Kage, Gaara irodájába és a tekercsszobába, majd ideiglenesen megbénított hat jounint és három ANBU-t, mielőtt betört a Főhadiszállásra. A faluból kifelé összesen tizenkilenc shinobit intézett el. – A halántékát masszírozta, hogy megszabaduljon a közeledő fejfájástól. – És mielőtt kérded, nem ölt meg senkit, csak ideiglenesen megbénította vagy kiütötte őket.

– Mit lopott el? – kérdezte Tenten.

Ezúttal Sai válaszolt.

– Semmit. Csak olyan volt, mintha azt próbálná, be tud-e jutni, aztán elment. Bizonyára nem találta, amit keresett. – Feszült csend.

Amennyire Lee látta, a nő nem tett semmi rosszat. Végül is, megmentette őket, és amikor betört Sunába, nem ölte meg Gaarát, vagy akármelyik másik shinobit. Csak betört, aztán elment. Nem éppen egy R-osztályú bűntett. De nem minden kunoichi tudja ezt megtenni egyetlen éjszaka alatt úgy, hogy még el sem kapják. Persze ezt soha nem mondta volna meg Nejinek. A jeges pillantás volt most a legutolsó olyan dolog, amire szüksége volt. A sztoikus Hyuuga egyszer még biztosan a halálát okozza. És mivel ő az okos és csodálatos tehetség, senki sem fog bizonyítékot találni.

– Szerintem szavaznunk kellene – ajánlotta Tenten. – Én azt mondom, vigyük vissza magunkkal a kórházba.

– Támogatom, shannaro – éljenzett Sakura és belebokszolt a levegőbe.

– Én ellenzem – mondta Sai, Neji pedig bólintott. Négy szempár fordult a zöld szörnyetegre, kinek szemei kitágultak, és láthatóan elsápadt.

– Lee? Mi legyen? – kérdezte Neji burkolt fenyegetéssel.

– Uhhh...

– Gyerünk már, Lee – szólt Sai a hamis mosolyával. – Nem kell félni Ronda ökleitől. Veled mindig is gyengédebb volt. – Ezzel újabb ütést érdemelt ki.

– Leeeeee – kezdte Sakura, és Lee felé fordult a szempilláit rebegtetve. – Kérlek, ne hagyj cserben... Ha megteszed, nem megyek veled ramenre... – Neji szemöldöke rángatózni kezdett a lányok előnyei láttán.

– Igen, Lee. Még én is elmegyek veled meg Sakurával. Ugyan már, Lee, hol van a fiatalság ereje? – kérlelte Tenten a Neji szerint aranyos nyafogásával. Természetesen ezt soha nem ismerné be hangosan.

_Úgy beszélnek, mintha valami istenverte kutya lenne, amit meg akarnak tartani._

Lee Sai hamis mosolya és Tenten vigyora, majd Neji gyilkos tekintete és a csücsörítő Sakura között kapkodta a fejét. Oh, az esélyek. Egyfelől, talán még élhet egy kicsit, mielőtt a lányok elkapják, másfelől egy csodálatosat vacsorázhat Konoha két legdögösebb kunoichijével, ami után valószínűleg fájdalmas halált halna. Lenézett az eszméletlen lányra. De akkor is, megmentene egy életet, és a valaha átélt legemlékezetesebb estéjét kapná meg...

Sóhajtott.

– Arra szavazok, hogy... vigyük magunkkal a kórházba. – A lányok éljeneztek, s egy-egy puszit nyomtak Lee arcára, aki erre élénk cseresznyepiros színt öltött.

Sai kedvesen gúnyolódott.

– Bilifej csak azért egyezik, mert be akar jutni a lányok bugyijába. – Ettől a lányok kissé elpirultak, Lee pedig még vörösebb lett.

– Ez nem igaz... Nem... – Megkockáztatott egy pillantást a dühös Hyuugára, akinek ugyanannyira vöröslött a feje, mint neki, csak nem a szégyentől...

Oh, igen... Lee meg fog halni...


	4. Chapter 4

A/N :P

Azt hiszem, ideje volt már ezt az üzenetet közzétenni XD

Mivel nem egészen két hét múlva kezdődik az egyetem, még annyi időm sem lesz a közeljövőben, mint eddig volt. Éppen ezért nem hinném, hogy egy ideig folytatni fogom (talán nem is fogom) ezt a fordítást.

Nem igazán szeretnék búcsút venni a történettől, mert fantasztikus, és örülnék, ha ti is látnátok, mit szeretek benne annyira. Hiába látom, hogy megnézitek, azt nem tudom megállapítani, hogy csak belekukkantatok vagy végig is olvassátok. Ha az utóbbi, akkor pedig nem tudom, hogy nem tetszik vagy nem érdekel, vagy tetszik, csak olyanok vagytok, mint én, aki csak akkor ír kritikát, ha csoda történik...

Szóval ezzel az egésszel csak azt akarom mondani, hogy ha van köztetek, kedves olvasók között, olyan, aki kíváncsi a történet többi részére (mert tényleg nagyon jó), akkor nyugodtan dobjon meg egy üzenettel vagy kritikával, és igyekszem időt szakítani rá. Nekem annyi is elég, hogy „ugyanmár te nő, kapd össze magad" vagy ilyesmi, értitek XD

Szóval csak bátran ^^

~Okami


End file.
